Mabel Kruger
Mabel Kruger '''is a former barmaid at the '''Lucky Shoe in Ibrido, and is currently a crew member aboard The Thunderbird. She is a friend to both Chime and Theras, and is surprisingly tough and plucky for a barmaid. Description Appearance Mabel stands 5'06" with a petite frame. She is fair-skinned, with slightly messy dark blonde hair with hazel eyes. She dresses simply, as most of her clothes are just what she used to wear as a barmaid. Not to say she doesn't appreciate niceties, but she's pretty down to earth in general. She carries herself with an approachable, amiable air. She's quick to smile and usually looks tired, considering how hard she works and the long hours she's used to working. Personality Mabel is friendly and outgoing, easy to get along with others and tries her best to be accommodating and make the people around her comfortable. Part of this is her history as a barmaid, but it's also just kind of natural for her. She enjoys a pint with friends, the same as anybody, and especially enjoys going to the theater when she has the coin. Mabel enjoys the simple things in life, like good food, good drinks, and good company. Despite her humble background, Mabel is good in a tight spot and is proving to have a knack for arcane tricks and she's becoming increasingly interested in magical lore. Biography Background Mabel hails from the cold, mountainous forests of the Konigreigh von Vanar. Not much is known about her life in that northern kingdom, but she has stated that she has no family in Ibrido and "there's nobody here to miss me", so it's safe to assume most of her family is still in Vanar, if she has any living. She has lived in Ibrido for seven years, and has worked in the Lucky Shoe for six and a half of those years. Before that, she worked a series of odd jobs around the poorer districts of the city. Her past jobs have included being a clerk in a general store, amateur tailor, dishwasher, sweeping girl at another store, and barista at a streetside cafe. Her time at the Lucky Shoe was good to her; she was good at the job and it paid her enough to make a modest living. Her employer, Mario, was a good guy who kept the more rowdy patrons away from her, and she was friends with most of her co-workers. She was known for taking long shifts, and would always take shifts when anybody asked. The Start of the Game On the night of the sixth of Unndilar, the Lucky Shoe was attacked by a Water Elemental, who crashed into the bar during a violent storm unlike any seen in the city's history. Most of the patrons in the bar, including a few of the other waitresses, were killed during the attack. She would have been, as well, if it hadn't been for Chime, who threw her to the ground and shielded her, saving her life. Mabel was one of six survivors in the bar. In the wake of the attack, Mabel was the only waitress who stayed at the tavern to look after the other survivors and help clean up. Over the next week and a half, Mabel was the one to most often wait on Chime and Theras, and she became very friendly with them and tried to be as helpful as she could. When she found out Drumbo died, Mabel was one of only two attendants from the bar to attend his funeral. Appearances Volume 1 * Prologue, pt. 1 - '"The Drowned" * '''Prologue, pt. 2 - '"Bloodsport" * 'Chapter 1 - '"Two-Bit Crook" * 'Chapter 2 - '"To the Skies!" * 'Chapter 3 - '"The Imperial City" * 'Chapter 4 - '"Business Old and New" * 'Chapter 5 - '"Less Than Wonderful" * 'Chapter 6 - '"The Power of Love" * 'Chapter 7 - '"Mountain and Marsh" Relationships '''Chime Mabel really likes Chime as a person. Sure, he's a little abrasive and absolutely has a worrying alcohol dependency, but he's got a good heart. After all, he saved her life, risked his life to save the other patrons at the bar, and actually went out and helped bring down the cult behind it all with little promise of reward. Is he a dickhead? Maybe. But to Mabel, that doesn't mean he isn't a hero, too. Theras Mabel thinks Theras is endlessly fascinating, and the monk is constantly impressing her. She sees them as a hero, and over time, sees Theras as something of a friend. There aren't a lot of purely good souls out there like Theras. Drumbo Drumbo was...an oddball, to be sure, but Mabel always liked him. She was genuinely saddened by his death and was one of two people beside Chime and Theras to attend his funeral (the other being Emilie). She thinks the world is a little less for his loss. Emilie Mabel and the halfling nomad have become good friends since the attack on the bar. The two are usually seen hanging out when they have free time. Illucien Mabel finds Illucien to be strange and maybe just a little intimidating. The two have only recently started to spend time together, as Chime suggested Illucien teach Mabel some basics about magic, and she is quickly finding out that Illucien is a much bigger dork than she originally thought. [[Tomaq|'Tomaq']] She can't help but feel a little protective of the little ratfolk. He's so innocent and Mabel doesn't want him to get hurt or for others to treat him poorly, and is somewhat motherly toward him. Character Information Notable Items Magic in the House (Book) Human Abilities * Bonus Feat * Bonus Skill Points Expert Abilities * Expert Skills: '''Balance, Craft: Cooking, Craft: Tailor, Diplomacy, Gather Information, Heal, Knowledge: Local, Listen, Perform: Sing, Profession: Barmaid, Sleight of Hand Wizard Abilities * '''Scribe Scroll * Summon Familiar Cantrips Unknown 1st-level Unknown Trivia * Mabel's spellbook is basically a book of housekeeping spells and some stuff written in the margins. * When the crew took a vote on whether to rescue Illucien or keep going after the dagger at the start of Vol. 1, Chapter 5, she voted to keep going after the dagger.